Still with You
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: "Get out", the note read. As Chrome begin to live a new life in Namimori, she ponders on the thoughts of Mukuro being through with her. Story happens right after Chapter 349. MukuroxChrome
1. Eyes to watch over you

**This story is centered on Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro's complicated relationship. The story takes place after Chapter 349. The rest of the story line… will I guess you tune in to find out. **

**Still with you**

**Chapter 1: Eyes to watch over you**

Chrome wandered what she did wrong for Mukuro to hate her, to send her away. The note that he left her meant serious for her. _**"Get out!"**_ Is Mukuro done with her? After all those months of serving him, being loyal and staying true for her feelings for him? Is Mukuro completely done with her? _Just like that._

The violet haired teen moved out of the ice cream parlor with Kyoko and Haru giggling happily in front of her. Chrome loved their company, even more that she could be with them everyday. But she couldn't be happy completely, now that she felt that she has been abandoned by Mukuro for reasons she doesn't even know.

"Chrome-chan?" Kyoko stopped on her pace as she looked at her friend with worried eyes.

It has been a week since Chrome transferred to Namimori middle school. She loved the place, moreover that she could be with her _family_. Tsuna and the rest of his friends have been accommodating, even Hayato who sometimes is annoyed with her seems to get along with her. Kyoko and Haru have been nice to take her shopping for new clothes. She enjoyed their company but not as much as she enjoyed Mukuro and his gang's company.

"_He's only using you."_ MM's voice echoed in her ears. She could still vividly remember the time from the future when MM came into her and told her about Mukuro using her. Before, she didn't believed MM, but now, the tables have been turned.

"Do you need something?" Haru asked, eyeing her curiously.

Chrome shook her head, a small tint of blush apparent on her ivory cheeks. "I am all right. I am just thinking." Chrome replied.

Kyoko and Haru stared at each other. Chrome smiled brightly at them. "Let's go!" Chrome urged as she walked ahead of the two girls, her face downcast, her eyelids getting heavier.

As she walked, she felt warm tears cascade down from her eyes and into her cheeks. She continued to walk, hoping that her friends behind her wouldn't notice that she is now crying. With her fingers she wiped the tears away and sniffed softly. She looked pass her shoulder and saw Kyoko and Haru engaging into a conversation about pastries and cakes. They seem to be unaware of her crying and this calmed her.

She knows that she has been bothersome to others, she knew of that fact even if they don't tell her.

After moments of walking, Chrome found herself standing at the front porch of Kyoko's house. Kyoko's family has been nice to let her stay in their house for momentarily. Ryohei also loved the idea of her spending more time with her little sister. Kyoko on the other side has never been delighted to have Chrome around her.

"Are you coming inside?" Kyoko asked, opening the door for her.

Chrome looked at her friend, hoping that she could be as ecstatic and positive like her. She knew of her boss' crush on her but she kept it for herself. Tsuna loved Kyoko, as well as Haru and it only made Chrome envious of that thought. _Would Mukuro love her the way Tsuna loves them?_

Why would Mukuro love someone like her? She is only his vessel; nothing more, nothing less.

"_Maybe MM's right,"_ Chrome mumbled to herself as she walked towards Kyoko, who smiled at her. Maybe Mukuro is just using her for himself. And now that he is free from the Vindicare prison, maybe he doesn't need her anymore. But if he doesn't need her anymore, why is his illusion still apparent on her?

As she took a step inside Kyoko's house, she stopped beside her friend as tears came into view, falling down to her feet. Kyoko was alarmed by this as she moved closer to Chrome and wrapped her into a tight embrace. As Chrome hang into Kyoko's shirt and cried, burying her face on Kyoko's school vest, she was caught unaware of the fact that a certain white owl has been flying overhead them, heterochromatic eyes piercing into them like daggers.

All along, even in France, Mukuro is still watching over her.

Maybe MM's assumptions are wrong… Maybe Mukuro Rokudo cared a lot about Chrome.

So what do you all think of the first chapter? I love this pairing so much, sadly they aren't much in the limelight. I just love the new chapter, like Chrome staying around in Namimori but the sad part of this chapter is not having our dear Chrome with Mukuro in France as they look for Fran/Flan. Stay tune for the next chapters.


	2. Someone there to protect you

_I Know this will not happen in the real manga. _

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own the story and the charact

**Chapter 2: Someone there to protect**

The days passed like endless roads without an end. Chrome wished she could see Mukuro's face; she did not care if it looked glum, angry, happy or snickering, she didn't mind what expression she could see of him, as long as she could see him once again.

It's a weekend. Kyoko and Haru have agreed to go to an amusement part, solely just to entertain Chrome who looked melancholic when she arrived at Namimori. The two girls just wanted Chrome to be happy and Chrome knows that they are doing this to make her at ease.

Tsuna and the others have agreed to be their escorts. Ipin, Rambo and Reborn also joined the fun, but they are not just there to have fun with the rides, they are all there to support Chrome.

Kyoko before they left the house gave Chrome a new white colored dress she and Haru have brought for her. It was an elegant casual dress with laces as its straps. The dress matched Chrome's hair perfectly and it complimented her beautiful eye, despite the eyepatch she seems to wear always.

Kyoko held unto Chrome's hand all the way to the amusement part with Haru telling stories about a new café shop just blocks away from her school. Haru suggested they visit the shop after school hours next week and the two girls agreed.

Chrome smiled at the thought of being with her family and friends. She longed to be a part of a group ever since; a group where she filled at ease without anyone bragging at her, scolding her as what she had imagined Ken always doing to her.

She loves being around with Tsuna and his friends, but Mukuro and his family will never be replaced in her heart. She loved all of them; Ken, Chikusa even MM who seems to be displeased with her also counted in and also the person who brought her out of the darkness.

As the girls bought their tickets, Tsuna came up to Chrome, reborn walking beside him. "How are you doing, Chrome?" Tsuna asked, his brown eyes worried.

Chrome smiled at his boss. "Everything's fine, boss."

"Are you thinking about Mukuro?" Reborn joined the conversation.

Chrome turned to look down at the arcobaleno infant. Lying to Reborn is no use, her eye showed them the truth. Of course she is thinking about Mukuro. She still believes that she did something to upset Mukuro.

Chrome nodded.

"That's all right! I know Mukuro has a good reason for kicking you out." Tsuna stopped, realizing that the words 'kicking you out' came out wrong. He was about to apologize when Reborn jumped above him, kicking him hard on the back of his head and he came rolling to the wall.

Chrome watched as his boss appeared dazed at where he landed and a small smile formed on her lips, Reborn smiled at the outcome. As long as Chrome is still smiling, there is nothing to be worried about.

The rest of the day went well. Kyoko and Haru rode rides with Chrome. They rode the merry-go-round of which Rambo found himself nauseated and ended up vomiting on Tsuna's shoes. They rode the rollercoaster and they all found Hayato very amusing as he shrieked like a girl during the loop parts. Tsuna and Ryohei played arcade games and Tsuna ended losing to Reborn on a versus game.

Chrome felt at ease as the day ended. She ate ice creams with Kyoko and Haru and even won a teddy bear. She couldn't remember how long it has been since she had fun.

"It's very nice seeing you smile again!" Reborn commented when they were getting ready to go back to Namimori.

Chrome looked down to Reborn with a smile. "This is because of all of you." She closed her eyes as she beamed happily at Reborn.

Kyoko and Haru run to Chrome's side as they began to leave the amusement part. Kyoko held hands with Chrome as they walked while Haru told them stories about how Reborn kicked Tsuna's rear in the arcade game. Chrome couldn't help herself but giggle.

When everyone began to part ways, Chrome decided to get a cake as thanks for Kyoko and Haru's help. Tsuna offered to escort her but Reborn told him she'll be all right. Chrome was thankful for Tsuna and his family, if she never belonged to their group, she could have ended miserable again.

Chrome went inside a bakery and bought a Strawberry short cake. The baker handed her the box with a smile and she returned it with a smile as well. As she went out of the bakery, she was surprised to find three grinning men outside the bakery, all gazing grimly at her.

Chrome subconsciously reached for her pocket, but after realizing that she left her weapon at home, she began to feel uneasy being crowded around by a group of thugs.

One man with a fanged tooth grinned at her as he approached. Chrome's grip on the ribbon that held the box of cake tightened and she found herself running at an alleyway.

She hated herself for running at the alleyway, only to end up surrounded by the three men with no way out. She backed away to the bricked wall, feeling the cold pavement of the wall at the back of her skin. She looked for a way out but the place was inescapable.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing alone at this time of the day?" the fanged tooth man snickered as he came towards her.

Chrome wanted to shout, but the fear overcame her and she began to tremble. She held unto faith, to hope but seeing that she has been caged like a bird, she waited for help to come into her side.

The other two men came to her sides and grabbed her by her arms. She dropped the box of cake to the ground and she began to shriek in terror. She closed her eyes as the fanged tooth man approached her but the rough flapping of feather wings echoed in the alleyway and she found herself looking up to the skies, a silhouette of a bird coming into view from the light.

"What the?" the fanged tooth man staggered to his back when the bird came flying down to him, scratching him hard and painfully on his face with its sharp claws.

Chrome stared as the bird came clear into her view. Her eyes went wide like plates when she found a snowy white colored owl with heterochromatic eyes piercing like daggers as it stared at the two men holding her down.

The fanged tooth man fell down to the ground, holding onto his lacerated face now covered in crimson blood. He dashed out of the alleyway and his two comrades followed him from behind, shrieking like girls as they made out into the streets.

The white owl flew down to a garbage can and it tucked into white feathery wings behind it, tilting its head at Chrome, its heterochromatic eyes looking at her intently. _Red and blue; just like that person._

Chrome was stunned as she came face to face with the owl. She knelt down to the ground and grabbed the box of cake. She huddled the box closer to her chest and just stared at the owl.

"How are you my dear Chrome?" the owl spoke.

Chrome's eye were bewildered. She felt butterflies swarming her stomach and her heart racing. She slowly took steps towards the owl and when she found herself looking down on it as it perched itself on top of the garbage can's lid, her arms began to move around the sides of the bird and she wrapped in into a tight embrace, letting the box of cake fall down to the ground again.

A ruined cake will make Kyoko and Ryohei unhappy, but she did not care, because no one can describe the happiness she felt at this time.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome exclaimed, tears cascading down from her eyes and into the head of the petite owl in front of her. "Mukuro-sama!" she exclaimed once again.

_Kufufufu._ The owl made that famous laugh and Chrome knew right at that moment that it is really Mukuro in front of her. Not physically but more like it.


End file.
